My New Partner
by mangaanime15
Summary: People say 13 is unlucky number. 12 times Shishio changes partners. Now, he needs a new partner. Will the 13th makes any difference? Oh, well, how bad it's to be partnered up with a loud, over cheerful kid who happens to have crazy love on sweet things?
1. Chapter 1: Finding A Partner

Disclaimer: I do not own Kekkaishi.

A/N: Okay, I know my second fanfiction is not finished. But, hey, I can't help but to publish my third fanfiction. Anyway, read and review it.

Chapter 1: Finding A Partner

Shihio Gen sat in front of his chief nervously. Although he tried as best as he can to remain calm, it was very difficult to do so especially when the issue was very big and his chief looked deadly serious about it. Shishio waited for his chief, Masamori Sumimura, to start their no doubt, serious discussion. God, it felt like hours passed when only a few minutes just passed. Finally, after remaining silence for some time, Masamori decided to speak.

"Do you know how serious what you did, Gen-kun?" Masamori said in grave tone, folding his hand as if in a deep thinking.

Shishio fidgeted at his chief's tone. He knew perfectly well where this conversation will lead to. He stared blankly at the floor trying to figure out how he should respond to his chief's question. He felt very bad. He didn't want his chief to be disappointed with him.

Swallowing his saliva, Shishio answered, "Yes."

Shishio was completely aware that he was in a big trouble. He was half ayakashi. He wasn't supposed to transform into full ayakashi. It was forbidden and was a serious offence because when half ayakashi turned into full ayakashi, they tended to get madden and rampage around. They didn't have the capacity to think properly. They will only follow their ayakashi's animal instinct. They will destroy everything in their path without caring for anything. Just like he did four years ago. Shishio shuddered at this thought.

"The guy you attacked near to death is your partner, right?" Masamori said.

It was more a statement than a question. Shishio just nodded. He was speechless. He didn't know what to do. He had tried as hard as he can to avoid it. But, for some reason, thing just happened. It was not like he wanted to loss control of himself to the ayakashi inside him and went rampaging around like some wild animals. He didn't even want to slash and gravely wound people in his maddened state. It just happened. But, then again, if they didn't try to mess around with him, none of this will happen.

Shishio didn't know what people had against him. Everything he did seemed to be wrong for them in any ways. So, he decided to remain aloof with them. However, his aloofness was mistaken as arrogance, selfishness and ignorance. They thought he didn't have any feelings. But, they were wrong. He did have feelings. He can feel sorrow, sad, anger and many other human emotions. If not, he wouldn't transform into full ayakashi when they pushed him to his limit.

"Did he say something bad to you?" Masamori asked.

Again, there was silence. No word came from Shishio's mouth. Masamori took it as a 'yes' answer. Masamori knew too well what can trigger Shishio's anger so greatly that he transformed into his full ayakashi form which was a serious offence. His partner must have said something and teased him about 'that incident' that happened four years ago. And, it was true. Apparently, as his partner claimed, he had playfully teased Shishio regarding this incident. However, Shishio didn't take this kindly. He lost control of himself when his partner kept teasing him even though Shishio had warned him about it. Then, the rest was a story.

Shishio transformed and nearly attacked his partner to death. Luckily, Makio and Atora were there to stop Shishio. If not, who knew what would happen. Masamori sighed. He knew too well how sensitive Shishio was when this subject was brought up even though the other party didn't mean harm. Even thought the incident had happened a long time ago. As a result, he couldn't entirely blame Shishio on this problem. However, he still needed to address this problem carefully.

"This is the 12th times you change partner," Masamori made a statement.

Shishio flinched at this statement. He knew too well. After what had happened, it was almost impossible for him to be partnered up with his partner again. Shishio resisted the urge to sigh. It was always like this. His partner never last more than one week with him. It either because he 'accidentally' wounded his partner or his partner could not put up with him. Truthfully, Shishio didn't believe he will find a partner suitable and compatible with him.

"I cannot let you go into mission without a partner," Masamori said again.

Shishio knew this too. It was part of Night Troop's rules. Night Troop is an organization that sheltered and trained young ability users like him to control their power. Night Troop's main activity was exterminating ayakashi. Ayakashi is a creature of darkness. Of course, there are bad and good ayakashi. However, most of them are bad, creating chaos and are a danger to human. As a result, they needed to be destroyed. It was extremely dangerous job. Because of this, Night Troop's members are usually partnered up together especially if you are an ability user still in training.

"I want you to find your own partner within three days," Masamori ordered.

Shishio's jaw dropped on the floor. What's this? Is this some sort of joke? It was an impossible task to begin with. No one wanted to be paired up with him. They hated him. They disliked him. How on earth he wanted to find a partner? Not to mention within three days. His chief better not be kidding with him. It was not funny at all.

"But, Chief, no one will want to be my partner willingly," Shishio protested.

"It's okay. I'm sure you will be able to do it." Masamori waved his hand to dismiss Shishio from his further protest. "You'll just need to try and look hard."

Shishio just kept quiet. He had a feeling that his chief was enjoying this. However, he knew better to keep his opinion to himself.

'I guess it's probably because he has had enough with me constantly changing partners. That's why he wants me to find my own partner instead of himself,' Shishio thought.

Masamori seemed to be able to read Shishio's mind. He frowned silently. He didn't mean to make the teen in front of him to feel shame and guilty for something out of his control. It was not entirely the boy's fault anyway.

"Listen, Gen-kun," Masamori explained carefully with serious tone, catching the said boy's attention. "The reasons why I ask you to find your own partner because I **believe** you are capable of doing it. No, I don't believe, I **know **you can do it. Because you are a kind boy."

Shishio was speechless. He didn't know what to say. So, he remained silent, waiting for his chief to start their conversation again. Part of him felt honored with his chief's trust and compliment toward him. Part of him felt nervous with high expectation that his chief put on him. He felt better when he heard this from Masamori. However, it didn't stop him from worrying around. Masamori felt that they had dwelt in this subject far long enough. So, he opted to change into new subject.

"We will receive a newcomer tomorrow although there's possibility he will arrive earlier than expected," Masamori paused a moment, analyzing Shihio's reaction. "He's new around here. So, I hope you will get along with him and be nice to him."

That really made Shishio wondered. Why did his chief bring up this subject? Of course, Shishio had heard rumor about this new kid. It spread like fire. Everyone in Night Troop had been talking about him. It's been quite a time for them to receive a new member. Rumor said he was also a kekkaishi like their chief. Plus, he was somehow related to their chief. So, everyone was curious about him and can't wait to meet him. Besides, it had been a tradition for them to celebrate a newcomer. Shishio still remembered how he was celebrated when he joined this organization. To say he was surprised was an understatement. Nobody celebrated him like that except….. that person.

Shishio shook his head to get rid the sad memory. It was all in the past. He should completely forget it. There was no good in dwelling in the past. However, Shishio found it was hard to forget it. The memory was haunting him, reminding him his horrible deeds. He quickly regained his composure, realizing his chief was waiting for his response. He can't let his chief knew what troubled his heart. His chief had done more than enough for him. He gave Shishio a new home. He accepted Shishio as one of Night Troop member even though many people said he shouldn't be here. Shishio can't ask more. That would be ungrateful.

Putting indifferent mask on his face, Shishio said, "I understand."

Well, it was not like the new kid will befriend him. The new kid will probably try to stay away as much as possible from him. Just like many other people especially after hearing his 'famous' reputation. It will be the same. Nothing will change. Shishio's face became dark at this thought.

"Well, that's all I want to say to you. You may go now," Masamori dismissed Shishio.

Shishio just nodded. With that, he leaved the room and closed the sliding door quietly. Shishio's head was overloaded with a lot of information. First, he had gravely hurt his partner. Then, he was summoned to see his chief. Before he knew, he was ordered to find a new partner himself. And, all needed to be done within three days. Not to mention, the new kid. All these things gave him a headache. So, he decided to go to his secret place. As he made his way there, he could hear whispers.

"Hey, look. It's Shishio."

"He comes from Chief's room. I bet Chief must have a word with him."

"Yeah, I hope Hiba-san will be okay. With what he did, it's a miracle that he still stays here."

"Our Chief is too soft. He should be stricter."

"I guess who will be his new partner. This is the 12th times."

"I know. I pity whoever becomes his partner."

Shishio speeded up his steps. It was only a whisper but he could hear it as clear as day thanked to his heightened senses. His superior senses really helped him in his work. However, Shishio found that it could be troublesome too. He didn't like to hear people badmouth about him. Trying to forget unpleasant thing, Shishio decided to grab some foods before he went to his secret place. He didn't feel like to show up at lunch today. He preferred to have lunch alone today. So, he quietly sneaked into kitchen and grabbed some rice balls. Luckily, no one caught him in action. As he exited the kitchen, he heard people gossiping. This time it was not about him. It was about the new kid.

"I heard the new kid's coming tomorrow."

"I wonder how he looks like."

"He's a kekkaishi, right? Do you think he's as good as Chief?"

"Don't know. But, he's supposedly related to Chief. So, I guess he must be good."

"I wonder who will be his partner."

"I don't know. But, I'm sure about one thing."

"What is it?"

"There's no way he'll be Shishio's partner."

At this comment, everyone was laughing. Shishio couldn't bear to stay there any longer. Without wasting time, he quickly went to his secret place. It didn't take a long time for him to get to his little secret place, the roof, thanked to his inhuman speed. It was a secluded place which what Shishio needed, a place to take his mind off from his problem. It had a spectacular view. He could see a far fetch green scenery. It was an amazing sight for him especially when it was sunset. It never bored him to the end and for some unexplained reason, he felt calm whenever he was here.

Shishio began to eat his rice balls. As he was eating, Shishio's mind wondered about the new kid. He was kind of curious with this new kid. There were many rumors about him that Shishio didn't know which one was true. Some said he was a very skilled kekkaishi. Some said he was amazing and smart. Some said he and Chief were related to each other. Shishio shook his head. What's the point of thinking about this kid? It's not like he had anything to do with it. He guessed he wanted to know whether this new kid has any similarity with Chief since they were supposedly related.

Suddenly, Shishio noticed something. From far away, there was a black bird, heading this way. It was weird considering the size of the bird. It seemed to carry someone on its back. Not to mention, the weird square mark on its chest. If that was not enough, the disoriented bird was flying toward **him**. Shishio was so transfixed and befuddled at this sight that he didn't even bother to escape before the bird crashed on him. The bird then suddenly turned into smoke. Shishio coughed badly because of the smoke. When the smoke cleared away, he saw something unexpected.

Laying on the roof, near to Shishio, there was a boy. He was probably at the same age with Shishio. Shishio was bewildered. The boy let out a groan and picked himself up. He wore a purple robe with square seal on it, holding a weird staff. On his back, there was a yellow backpack. He dusted off his clothes without noticing Shishio's presence. It was then that Shishio realized that there was a dog ayakashi beside that boy. It has a collar around its neck.

Coughing, the dog said in irate voice, "Yoshimori, can't you control your shikigami properly?"

The said boy looked at his dog companion intensely, "Hey, it's not totally my fault, Madarao. It's almost lunch time and I don't eat anything at all. Anyone will make mistake. "

Shishio just stared at the pair as they started the bickering like some little kids. He didn't know what to do. Should he just leave them? Or, should he stop their bickering and ask why they are here? Shishio then decided that he had enough. He coughed to get their attention which was succeeded. Yoshimori who was aware of Shishio's presence by now didn't know what to say. He didn't expect someone will watch this embarrassing bickering. For a moment, there was a silence.

Shishio was uneasy with this silence. It felt hours for him. Could it be that the boy in front of him was afraid of him? It didn't surprise Shishio at all. Everyone was afraid of him after all. The boy will definitely run away from him immediately at any moment. However, Shishio was taken aback when the boy reached out his hand as if to shake his hand.

With an awkward voice, the boy greeted Shishio, "Hello, I'm Yoshimori and this is Madarao." The kid gestured at the dog. "I'm sorry that you have to see this. By the way, what's your name?"

And that's how Shishio Gen met this mysterious kid.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting The New Kid

Disclaimer: I do not own Kekkaishi.

"…." – talking

'….' – thinking

A/N: Sorry for the long update. It's not easy when you are busy with final exam and so on. Anyway, those who have idea on this story are welcomed to share it.

Chapter 2: Meeting The New Kid

"By the way, what's your name?"

Gen was debating whether to answer the boy's question or not. Finally, he decided it was not harmful to answer the question. After all, it was just a name. What harm can fall on him? He was about to answer the question when the boy suddenly fell on his knee. Gen couldn't help but fell panic.

The first thought that rushed to Gen was 'Crap, what I have done?'

Gen can't help but to think like that especially considering how often he accidentally hurt people. He started to consider his options. First option, he can just run away and abandon this boy. Surely his dog will look after him. Besides, Gen didn't know this boy at all except for his name. Well, it's not like he ask the boy's name. The boy just suddenly and randomly gave out his name. But, this boy seemed really needed some helps.

'Okay, let's consider the second option,' Gen thought.

Second option, he can go helping the boy. But, what if he only hurt him more? What if he just makes things get worse? What if…..what if he scares him? There were so many what if scenario that ran in Gen's mind. Unfortunately, all scenarios that he can think were bad ones. His train of thought stopped abruptly heard a grumble escaped from the boy's stomach. Wait a minute. A grumble escaped from the boy's stomach? Gen blinked. It can't be that the boy collapsed because he was too hungry. If he remembered correctly the boy did whine about not getting lunch.

There was an awkward silence between them. Gen studied the boy in front of him carefully. The boy's face was red in embarrassment. Probably because his stomach grumbled loudly. Gen noticed that the boy was staring at him. It kind of made him felt awkward and angry. What he's looking at? Is he trying to judge him like everyone else? It angered Gen. He was not some freak show. However, Gen noticed that the boy didn't look at him with disgust or hate like everyone used to. Instead, he was looking at him with hope. It took a moment for Gen to realize that the boy was staring at his rice ball in his hand.

'Could it be that this guy wants to eat my rice ball?' Gen thought.

Gen looked at the boy and then, at his rice ball. He sighed. So much for a peaceful and quiet lunch. How on earth he gets stuck with this kid? Cautiously, he approached the boy and tried to offer his rice ball to the boy.

"Er…..," Gen didn't really know how to address this boy.

"Yoshimori, you can call me Yoshimori," the boy responded cheerfully. Actually too cheerful for Gen. "And, this is Madarao," Yoshimori introduced his dog. "He's my ayakashi partner."

"O - kay," Gen said hesitantly. "Do you want some rice ball, Yoshimori? Your dog can have it too."

"Really, you mean it," Yoshimori grabbed Gen's hand with sparkling eyes and smiled, "Thanks."

Gen sweat dropped and thought 'O – kay, this guy is weird.'

Yoshimori quickly grabbed a rice ball. Madarao did the same thing too. They stuffed their mouth with rice ball. Sometimes, there was a cat fight between them on who should have the rice ball. Gen only watched from sideline with eyes widened. He never saw anyone gobbling food like that. They must be very hungry. His train of thought broke when Yoshimori suddenly asked a question.

"So, what's ….munch… your…munch ….name?" Yoshimori asked with his mouth full.

"Yoshimori, don't talk with mouth full," Madarao scolded.

"Oh, shut up, Madarao. I'm not talking to you," Yoshimori turned his attention to Gen. This time he swallowed the food first before talking, "So, what's your name?"

Gen contemplated for a moment before answering, "Uummm…my name is….eerr…..Shishio Gen."

"Then, I'll call you Shishio," Yoshimori chirped. "So, Shishio, what do you like to eat? If you want, I can cook anything for you. Well, only simple thing like instant noodle or something like that," Yoshimori shrugged. "Oh, yeah, do you have any hobby? Do you….."

Gen started to become uncomfortable and awkward. He felt as if he was interrogated by Yoshimori. Well, there was nothing wrong with what Yoshimori said or asked. It's just that he never really knew how to deal with this kind of thing. You know, thing where you need to introduce yourself and get to know other people. Fortunately, Madarao sensed Gen's discomfort.

"Yoshimori, stop asking too much questions. You're making him uncomfortable," Madarao scolded.

Yoshimori rubbed the back of his head and answered sheepishly when he realized Madarao was right, "Sorry, I'm rambling too much. I just get too excited since you're my first friend here."

Gen raised his eyebrows in surprised, 'He considers me as his friend."

Now, this was a new concept to Gen. This kid just met him about 10 minutes and the kid already considered him as his friend. Gen never really had someone who he can call as his friend especially someone at his age. Most kids at his age either tried to bully him or scared of him. They never really wanted to befriend or play with him. Thing didn't really change much too when he joined Night Troop although he admitted his life was better than before he joined them. It was a strange idea for him and he couldn't grasp it. It's kind of scaring him. And so, he did something that he could thing.

He ran away.

Yoshimori blinked for a moment, trying to process what had happened in his mind. Did he do something wrong? Yoshimori tried to think what he had said. He didn't say something hurtful, right? He was tempted to chase Gen. But, a shout halted him.

"Hey, Yoshimori!"

Yoshimori turned around to see his brother, Masamori was waving at him. Maybe he try to find Shishio after this.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yoshimori was staring at the foods lined on the long table. Yoshimori knew they'll do a welcome party for newcomer but he didn't really expect it to be this grand. There were many kinds of food such as fried chicken, tempura and grilled meat. Everybody was eating happily. Yoshimori tried to find Gen among the crowd. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side.

"….So, what you're going to do?" asked a blond boy, sitting beside him.

Yoshimori blinked for a moment, trying to figure out the question. He didn't really pay attention to what the blond said. If he remembered correctly, the blond boy's name is Kagemiya Sen. Yoshimori swore that Sen looked like a girl, not like he would admit it loudly. Sitting next to Sen was another boy older than them by a year. His name is Shuu Akitsu. He had a broom like hairstyle.

"Ummm… what did you say?" Yoshimori asked.

Sen was irritated by Yoshimori's lack of attention and was about to snap at him when Shuu chose that moment to step in, "Sen-chan is asking what you're going to do about your partner."

Yoshimori blinked again, "My partner?"

"Don't you hear what I said before? Geezzz, you should check your ears," Sen said in irritation.

"Sen-chan, don't be rude to Yoshimori-kun," Shuu said and then turned to Yoshimori, "Sorry about that. Sen-chan doesn't really know how to get along with people he just meets. But, once you get along with him, you'll know he's a good boy."

"Shut up," Sen poked Shuu's forehead with his long, sharp nail.

"See, that's how he shows his friendliness," Shuu said with a grin, earning him another poke from Sen. "That's hurt, Sen-chan."

Yoshimori just stared dumbly at the scene before asking, "So, what you mean by partner?"

"You really didn't pay attention, do you?" Sen sighed, "Like I said before, you need to have a partner before you are allowed to take a mission. It's a precautious step for us. Not many people can single handle ayakashi like our Chief."

"So, I need to find my own partner then?" Yoshimori asked.

"Not necessarily. It depends on Chief. Sometimes, Chief picks for us. Sometimes, he let us pick," Shuu interrupted.

Yoshimori nodded in understanding. Masamori had told him about this and everything he needed to know about Night Troop. It seemed Masamori had allowed him to pick his own partner. Now, the problem was how on earth he was supposed to find one? It's unlikely his partner will pop out of nowhere. Obviously, Sen and Shuu had their own partner. His mind suddenly wondered on Gen. He couldn't put his finger on it but he could sense sadness and loneliness radiated from that boy.

'Maybe I could ask him to be my partner.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gen walked silently and slowly toward his room. It had been an unusual day for him. First, Chief summoned him, telling him to find a new partner within three day. Then, a random boy showed up with his dog, effectively ruining his lunch. Then, the boy said something strange toward him. Until now, he couldn't think the meaning of those words. He just hoped he didn't need to deal with Yoshimori and Madarao again. As he was approaching his room, he heard noise from his room.

"You're messing this room. I'm sure your roommate won't like it."

"Could you give me a break? How am I suppose to arrange my stuffs if I don't get them out from my luggage?"

"You could do it in a less messy way."

Gen's heart skipped a beat. "Oh, God. Please don't let it be who I think."

Gen could still hear the two voices bickering with each other. Slowly, he opened the door, revealing Yoshimori and Madarao. Gen just stared dumbly. Oh God, what he had done to deserve to be punished like this? He was hoping to rest quietly in his room. Now, he can never do it with those two idiots in his room.

'Wait a minute. Why they're in my room?' Gen pondered and looked around his room. It was in a mess. 'And why my room is in a mess?'

Gen coughed a bit to catch Yoshimori and Madarao's attention. Unfortunately, they were too engrossed with their bickering. Gen coughed again, a little louder this time but was ignored again. Gen's eyes started to twitch. Their bickering becoming louder and louder and were driving him crazy.

"What are you doing in my room?" Gen shouted on top of his lungs.

That effectively stopped Yoshimori and Madarao's bickering. They looked at each other before looking at Gen. Yoshimori was surprised to see Gen. He rubbed at the back of his head when he realized how messy the room was.

"He – he, I'm staying in this room. Since this is your room, this means we're roommate, right?" Yoshimori said sheepishly.

"What? No way." Gen shouted, surprising Yoshimori and Madarao. Gen himself was surprised with his outburst too. He shuttered, "I – I mean, I never have roommate before. Why so sudden?"

"Well, that's because I say so," a new voice said.

Gen turned around to see his chief. For some reasons, it annoyed him to see his Chief giving a foxy grin. It was as if Chief had something in his sleeves which didn't sit well with Gen.

"So, do you like staying in this room?" Masamori asked to Yoshimori, ignoring Gen's alarm look.

"Yup, it's okay," Yoshimori answered.

"That's good. By the way, do both of you have found your own partner?" Masamori asked even though he could predict their answer.

"No, I haven't found one," Gen said slowly.

Yoshimori looked at Gen, "You don't have a partner?"

Gen looked away from Yoshimori, "Nope."

Gen only gave a short answer without explaining why he had no partner. Of course, what kind of morons who will tell everyone that they loss a partner because they can't control of their power and nearly killed their partner?

"I don't have a partner too," Yoshimori said, putting his fingers on chin as if he was thinking deeply. Suddenly, Yoshimori clapped his hand excitedly and looked at Gen, "I know, you can be my partner. This way we can solve the problem. So, want to be my partner, Shishio? I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun."

Gen was stunned and speechless. For the first time in his life, someone actually asked him to be their partner. Usually, people became his partner because Chief asked them to. He couldn't really remember anyone that volunteered himself to be his partner.

"Hey, earth to Shishio, earth to Shishio," Yoshimori waved his hand in front of Gen, "Are you okay?" Unfortunately, he didn't get any response from Gen. Yoshimori looked at Masamori worriedly, "What's wrong with him, Aniki?"

Masamori just shrugged and smiled knowingly, "Nothing. I guess he just shock to have a new partner."

"That's great. Then, it's settled. Shishio are my partner," Yoshimori exclaimed.

"Hey, don't forget about me," Madarao said with irritation.

"Yeah, yeah," Yoshimori waved his hand and added teasingly, "As long as your old body can keep up with us."

"Why you little….."

And so, Madarao and Yoshimori started their new bickering while Masamori was watching them from sideline. As for Gen, he was still trying to gasp what had happened. Did he just get a new partner? Did Yoshimori just ask him to be his partner? Why? Why Yoshimori wanted him to be his partner?

"Oh, that's right. I forget about it," Yoshimori stopped in the middle of his bickering. He started rummaging his backpack, "There's something I want to give you." "I hope you like it….." Yoshimori turned to Gen but his voice trailed off when he cannot spot Gen anywhere in the room. Yoshimori asked Masamori, "Where's Shishio?"

Masamori shrugged again, "Who knows? I guess he runs away."

"Why?" Yoshimori frowned.

"That's for you to found out and for me to know," Masamori grinned knowingly much annoyance to Yoshimori.

Oh, well, guess no one can blame Gen to freak out and run away suddenly. Who wouldn't freak out if some random, strange kid dropped from sky randomly decided to be your partner in less than 24 hours after meeting you just because he thought it was fun thing to do? Anyway, that's how Shishio Gen and Sumimura Yoshimori become partner.


End file.
